dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Grilled Beefsteaks
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:MainPage Welcome Portal page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 11:14, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I read what you posted on my user page. I'll definitely do my best in keeping to consistency. I'm mostly busy with other things and don't always have time to look up everything, especially when it comes to pictures. I'll try to get them as long as they look presentable for the pages they occupy. Essentially I'll do what I can when I'm able. Isaac232 (talk) 20:09, January 24, 2016 (UTC) I noticed you put Stiletto under the Dark Dreamkeepers section of the Characters page. Was that ever confirmed anywhere so that I can update her page to reflect that? Isaac232 (talk) 23:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Okay, yeah, now I see it. For now I'll leave it as it is besides any touch-ups until it happens in comic (though I might add it to the Trivia section). Thanks for the response. Isaac232 (talk) 20:17, January 29, 2016 (UTC) For the first question, I would wait until volume 5 or if the Prelude reveals anything. Promotional material (like that one poster with all the named characters thus far) may not always reflect what ends up happening down the line, I mean if that was the case I imagine someone would be putting Paige and Jeneviv down as Unknown if they are both together, alive, despite how long ago Volume 1 was made vs main story screentime and what not. That and things like the nature of how Mace can use his special Power based off early Smiley art, or Whip and his Halo in use. For the second question, it'd probably look awkward placing it at the top, so keeping it above History would still be fine. I'm somewhat thinking someone needs to add a disclaimer to the main page that warns people of spoilers no matter what. Ancient lore will be an interesting thing to do. On other wikis they tend to have them as like major events/battles, sometimes even having like a casualty and impact thing, though I want to look more into what can be done with what is done since the most relevant history stuff was either on the Dreamkeeper's history section of the site, or the stuff that got laid out throughout Volume 3 and 4. Then depending on if that relates to existing characters we could integrate it in some fashion into their Past, or as a small blurb in their Trivia. I probably would hold off on making new character pages for those from ancient history until we can get all the current characters or those introduced through the prelude created and settled. As for tech, yeah I'll likely come up with a navbox for various tech, special objects, etc. Locations will be another big thing to do in the meantime given how many places there can be. I might group locations by districts, but at the same time I don't want it to be too big but we'll see. Isaac232 (talk) 16:49, January 30, 2016 (UTC) New background looks nice. Doesn't seem to clash with the style from what I can tell, maybe this can be a thing with each volume release.